


Pet Date - third base.

by fujoshism (fancypineapple)



Series: Puppyeol & Kittysoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/fujoshism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catboy Kyungsoo is in heat and yes, his owner Minseok totally set him up on a date with dogboy Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Date - third base.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on september 24, 2014. crossposted from my LJ fic comm fujoshism.

Being in heat, for Kyungsoo, is very much like catching a cold. He can’t sleep, he feels funny all day, and he whines all the time about how bad it feels, sometimes even unconsciously. The only difference is that, instead of having headaches and a sore throat and snot dripping from this nose, Kyungsoo feels a persistent pulse of heat under his skin, his heart hammers with empty and pointless anticipation, and he’s constantly having to either masturbate or take a cold bath. And God knows how much he hates taking baths.

“Hyung,” he whines softly as Minseok pets him, eyeing him with sad tenderness. There usually isn’t much Minseok can do about his heat, because, no matter how many times he gets Kyungsoo off, with or without his ‘special’ toys, it’s never enough for Kyungsoo to feel better right away. “Hyung, it hurts.”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Minseok’s hand is warm where it runs along Kyungsoo’s spine, in what should be a soothing manner, but only worsens Kyungsoo’s needs. “It’s gonna stop soon, okay? Kris hyung and I had an idea. We’re going to take care of you, okay?”

Kyungsoo shivers, eyes closed as Minseok’s hands move to his hair, his ears down in submissiveness. Kris, huh…? Kyungsoo had never met up with Kris during heat. It sounds like a dangerously good idea to his ears, and he shivers again, a huff of air escaping his lips.

The doorbell rings. Minseok slips out from under Kyungsoo’s body, leaving him to faceplant the armrest rather sadly. 

“… decided to clean up. Sorry for taking so long,” Kyungsoo can hear Kris’ voice from the door, and raises his head slightly to take a look at him. He’s towering over Minseok, as always, dressed in dark colors and with his hair carefully styled. Kyungsoo almost whines for attention, but his eyes travel to the side and he catches a glimpse of a familiar figure – tall and lanky, with gray wolfish ears and wide gleaming eyes.

Kyungsoo jumps up, startling absolutely everyone in the room, and coils in a hissing ball of fury. What is _Chanyeol_ doing there? Why did Kris bring Chanyeol along? Why does Chanyeol looks so amazed by something, ears up in an attentive manner, tail wagging vigorously? He’s the very last creature Kyungsoo wants to see right now!

“Kyungsoo,” Minseok rushes towards him, as if he had predicted his reaction. Kyungsoo glares at him, ducking away when Minseok brings a hand to the back of his ears. “Calm down. Chanyeol is here to help. He’ll help you forget the pain.”

“I don’t want to see him,” Kyungsoo says firmly, still glaring at his owner like a sulky child.

“He’ll help, baby. Trust me, will you?” The words aren’t essentially comforting, but Kyungsoo can’t help it – every time his owner uses babytalk with him, which is very rare, he ends up agreeing and relaxing, even if against his will. “Good boy. Kris and I will be out for a while searching for medicine. Play with Chanyeol for a bit and I’m sure you’ll feel way better. Can you do that for me?”

Kyungsoo wants to say _No_. He also wants to say _Don’t leave_ , but he’s not a kitten anymore, he’s almost fully grown and he has his pride. Despite that, he’s still upset, so that’s why his eyes don’t quite meet Minseok’s when he nods, letting out a quiet, “Okay.”

Thus, poor catboy Kyungsoo seals his destiny.

 

 

Five minutes have passed since Minseok and Kris have left, a bag in each hand, telling their ‘kids’ to behave. Kyungsoo feels worse than ever, his genitals throbbing faintly and his skin slick with sweat, and has resigned to lying stomach-down on the floor and whining softly every fifteen seconds. Chanyeol, as Kyungsoo noticed from periodic glances up, has moved quite a lot around the room, but he’s always staring at Kyungsoo with this fixed, curious expression on, and he hasn’t come an inch closer to Kyungsoo since he arrived. It’s weird, because usually Chanyeol sniffs Kyungsoo first thing when they meet, and Kyungsoo can’t really say he likes being sniffed, but it’s so uncommon and unfamiliar that he ends up feeling even more uncomfortable.

“Why are you staring at me?” Kyungsoo finally asks, lazily rolling around to lie on his back, not minding if Chanyeol noticed his hardness. In front of Minseok, or Kris, Kyungsoo would try to cover up, but he doesn’t respect Chanyeol as much as he respects his owner. “It’s bothering me.”

“You smell good,” Chanyeol says simply, his eyes still gleaming, and he bites his lip. “Can I go over there?”

Kyungsoo frowns. “You never ask me for permission before you sniff me.”

“Kris hyung told me that today I should not, really not, ab-so-lu-te-ly not,” Chanyeol emphasizes each syllable with a small head gesture. “Do anything without asking you first. So I’m asking first.”

Kyungsoo blinks. He raises an eyebrow in wonder. “You’re obedient.”

“I am!!!!” Chanyeol beams! “I’m a super-duper good boy,” he adds, winking cheekily. Kyungsoo is at a loss. He had never seen Chanyeol wink. He didn’t think Chanyeol had that much human in him. “Hey, can I go over there? I can pet you!! Can I pet you like last time? Please?”

The memory rushes back to Kyungsoo a little too fast. That day, he had woken up to Minseok softly calling him, only to find himself in Chanyeol’s arms, warm and cozy as the mongrel scratched his ear and smiled at him. The amount of self-satisfaction in Chanyeol’s smile had grossed Kyungsoo out so bad that he had jumped off Chanyeol’s lap as if it was on fire.

Kyungsoo hates Chanyeol, he really hates Chanyeol, but he was almost as good as any owner at petting. What a predicament. 

He huffs. “Come pet me,” he commands, well aware that it’s almost time for another one of those baths, but willing to postpone it for as long as he can. 

Chanyeol jumps up in pure eagerness, crawling over to where Kyungsoo is lying down, tail wagging vigorously once again. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, expecting the fingers that soon touch his fur and thread through the dark locks of hair, but not quite expecting the excessive harshness to them. “Watch out,” he hisses, frowning with his eyes shut. 

“Sorry,” there’s an excited edge to Chanyeol’s voice. “I wanted to do this. A lot. Sorry.”

Kyungsoo lets out a sigh. Chanyeol’s eagerness, at a time like that, sounds horrifyingly close to being something… useful. It’s gross to think that, but Kyungsoo can’t help it – his body is thinking for itself, preventing his mind from relaxing and normally enjoying Chanyeol’s petting like he did that day at Kris’ place. Back then, the touch had been so relaxing that he even fell asleep; right now, he might be purring in pleasure, but it feels like his bodily temperature is raising by the minute, and every time Chanyeol’s nails scrap against Kyungsoo scalps, small sparks of electricity make Kyungsoo’s thigh muscles quiver. Kyungsoo’s chest feels tight.

Chanyeol’s hand is warm, and his touches aren’t harsh enough to hurt, but not light enough to tickle. That’s what pisses Kyungsoo off – it’s perfect. It’s the right intensity, and the right rhythm too. Why is a _dog_ so good at petting? Dogs don’t have to do any petting – that’s a job for humans, because humans have the moral obligation of loving their pets and demonstrating it through proper caressing. A dog’s fundamental job is to be fun and annoying. Not petting.

God, _it feels so good_. Kyungsoo shuts his thighs closed, arching his back at the sensation of constriction, and he claws the carpet in desperation, tearing some lose threads with his nails. He can’t be seriously thinking of touching himself in front of Chanyeol, can he? He has no qualms with Chanyeol knowing he’s hard – he’s in _heat_ , that’s not even his fault to begin with – but he doesn’t like the idea of showing a more vulnerable self to the dog. And yet, it hurts so much. It hurts so much, and Chanyeol’s petting feels so good, and if he squirms just a little and rubs his thighs together just a teensy tiny bit…

A loud yelp jolts Kyungsoo out of his haze.

He sits up reflexively, heat momentarily subsided as his ears twitch for the source of the noise. It’s nothing that his eyes can’t see though; one of Chanyeol’s hands is frozen in the air where it was caressing Kyungsoo’s coat, but the other is clamped over his mouth, and Chanyeol’s entire face is colored in red. The mongrel’s ears are flattened against his head, and his eyes are wide, full of an emotion Kyungsoo can’t decode.

They stare at each other for a long moment. “What!?” Kyungsoo asks sharply, equal parts irritated and curious.

Chanyeol lowers his ears even more, and seems to shrink under scrutiny. His eyes are pleading. “I’m sorry…” 

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks, narrowing his eyes. He has a hunch. Since Chanyeol refuses to answer, replying, instead, with an unsure whining noise, Kyungsoo gets to action, putting a hand on each of the dog’s bony knees and forcing his legs apart. There’s much less resistance than what Kyungsoo had expected – perhaps Chanyeol had been too surprised to react – and he manages to control Chanyeol’s belated reaction with firm pulse. 

“Kyungsoo—” the dog chokes.

Kyungsoo widens his eyes.

Wow. “Wow,” he half-whispers, half-gasps, because wow. Chanyeol is not only aroused, something easy to tell from the redness of his cheeks and the longing glances he gives Kyungsoo; he’s also packing something _impressive_. The front of his cotton shorts is strained with the swell of his hardness, and Kyungsoo’s mouth waters, because none of his toys are that big. God, is he really considering…?

 _Fuck it_ , he whispers to himself, and squeezes the bulge with his left hand, feeling the firm flesh under his palm. Chanyeol all but screams.

“Kyungsoo!!!! Kris said—”

“Kris is not here,” Kyungsoo cuts him sharply, right hand grabbing his chin to force eye contact. Chanyeol’s eyes, as huge and round as always, are gleaming, as if moist. Kyungsoo feels sick satisfaction bloom inside of him. “If you do as I tell you, you won’t be scolded. Right?”

Breathing shallowly, Chanyeol nods, and it’s about time for Kyungsoo to admit that seeing him like that, flushed and obedient, is rather pleasant. It’s the first time Kyungsoo has someone like this to play with while in heat, someone submissive and eager to please and so warm and hard and _big_. 

“Let’s take this off, will we…” Kyungsoo mutters to himself, hands working around the hem of Chanyeol’s shorts.

“Can I kiss you!!!!!!????” 

The question comes so suddenly that it startles Kyungsoo. Hands halting still, ears and tail perking up, Kyungsoo looks up to shoot the dog a suspicious glance. “Kiss me?”

“Yes!? Can I??” He looks excited about the idea, tail wagging, fingers twitching as if preparing to grab Kyungsoo by the shoulders. Kyungsoo ponders. Kissing dogs sounds gross, he thinks, but kissing Chanyeol doesn’t sound that bad. He shrugs.

Chanyeol _pounces_ on him.

The kiss comes with such impact that Kyungsoo almost doesn’t feel his skull hit the floor. Chanyeol kisses him with his whole body – pressing his hips down, melting against him, a hand on each side of his face, then travelling in opposite directions. The right one goes up, to Kyungsoo’s hair, and Kyungsoo whines into the kiss because it feels so _unfair_ that the touch feels that good. The left one travels down, caressing all of Kyungsoo’s overly warm body, his chest, his shoulders, his neck. Chanyeol is a fucking mess, Kyungsoo thinks, and he’s so obviously strung for him. How had Kyungsoo never noticed it? 

The kissing manages to distract Kyungsoo for a while; Chanyeol is as good with his tongue as he is with his hands, and equally eager to make Kyungsoo feel good, following the cat’s lead, obeying to silent orders. Eventually, though, Kyungsoo feels like that isn’t enough anymore – that, if anything, all that contact made him feel hungrier for what Chanyeol has to offer him.

“Take me to my bedroom,” Kyungsoo orders, having to put his hand over Chanyeol’s face for the dog to give him time to say that. “I’m too tired to walk.”

He’s only half-surprised when Chanyeol obeys almost too quick, sweeping Kyungsoo off his feet with surprisingly little effort. Chanyeol stumbles forward and steps forward clumsily, slightly distracted by the tempting task of smooching Kyungsoo again and again and again. The close-mouthed kisses make Kyungsoo oddly flustered, suffocated by the sheer affection and adoration put in them, so he whines and smacks Chanyeol’s shoulder as an order for him to keep going, and he does. 

Even though Kyungsoo has been in the room barely a few moments ago, and had made quite the mess, it’s clean as if it hadn’t been touched. Of course; Minseok was physically unable to leave any place under his care disorganized. It’s almost a pity that the sheets get crumpled when Chanyeol sets Kyungsoo down on the bed, clumsily kneeling on the mattress as he sucks love bites on the cat’s pale neck, but, in all honesty, Kyungsoo doesn’t care. Actually, he kind of _wants_ to make a mess in there. The bigger the mess, the better.

“Chanyeol,” he purrs when the dog unknowingly bites over a sensitive spot, making Kyungsoo’s head swim. “Take my clothes off.”

Chanyeol freezes. Kyungsoo can feel all of his muscles halting to a stop like a braking car, and suddenly he moves again, looking up at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. They stare at each other for a moment that’s way too long, until Kyungsoo hisses, “ _now_ ,” and Chanyeol grins so wide and brilliantly that Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heat up from the radiance. Kyungsoo expected Chanyeol to rip his clothes off, and was prepared to tell him off and even scratch him for it if necessary, but, to his shock, all that comes is soft, warm palms on his torso, travelling from his lower belly to his chest and pushing the shirt up, only pulling it off when Kyungsoo offers help. 

That’s slow. That’s way too slow. How can he make Chanyeol be rougher? How can he ask him to be a little more forceful without making it sound like he’s begging for the dog to take control? Kyungsoo grunts when Chanyeol’s tongue reaches a nipple, wet and warm on the sensitive skin. Perhaps just asking kindly would suffice? _Say, Chanyeol, would you mind to wreck me a little bit? Make a pretty mess of me? Sounds good, right?_

“You’re taking too long,” Kyungsoo breathes out as the dog peppers light bites on the plump part of his lower belly, getting nearer and nearer to the groin, but never actually reaching it. “I’m not gonna break, you know.”

At that, Chanyeol wags his tail, and Kyungsoo frowns in confusion. He only gets it when he catches Chanyeol looking up at him, eyes glinting with mischief as he slowly, softly, grazes his sharp canines over Kyungsoo’s sensitive flesh, making the muscle quiver and the skin break in goosebumps. Oh, the _bastard_.

“I can’t believe you,” he hisses, widening his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whines, but Kyungsoo can see him smiling. What nerve he has. “You taste good. You’re so cute, Kyungsoo yah.”

“Take my pants off and fuck me if you like me so much,” Kyungsoo huffs out, covering his eyes with an arm. His skin is slick with sweat. “I’d look cute with your cock in me, wouldn’t I? I bet I would.”

He has said the magic words. Chanyeol pretty much peels his pants off him, almost tearing the fabric in his rush, which makes Kyungsoo laugh. No matter how much the puppy wants to play, it’s pretty clear that Kyungsoo is still the one in charge.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo smirks maliciously as Chanyeol nibbles at the soft flesh of his inner thighs, trailing all the way down to his crotch, then skipping to the other leg and making his way up. “You want to fuck me that bad?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol groans, voice muffled against Kyungsoo’s skin.

“I knew it. You’ve been thinking about this,” Kyungsoo states matter-of-factly, tail curving up to draw lazy curves on Chanyeol’s chest. “You like me,” he accuses.

“Yes,” Chanyeol repeats like a prayer, eyes closed as he savors Kyungsoo bit by bit. “I love you.”

“And you want to fuck me so, so much,” his breath falters when Chanyeol finally moves on to mouth his testes, wet lips on the sensitive, heated skin. Kyungsoo is aware of how obscene his voice sounds at the moment, a low, smooth purr coming from the bottom of his chest, and he makes use of it. “Don’t you, Chanyeol? Don’t you want to fuck me? Fuck my mouth? Make me cum with your cock inside me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Chanyeol breathes out, frenzied and desperate, right before he takes all of Kyungsoo’s erection into his hot, wet mouth, making the cat’s back arch in bliss from the sensation.

“Mmmn, good boy,” Kyungsoo spares him the compliment, shutting his eyes closed as Chanyeol’s tongue circled around the head of his cock. “Good boy, yes.”

Through the haze of pleasure, Kyungsoo half-heartedly notices Chanyeol’s tail wagging, and chuckles darkly.

Chanyeol sucks him off without technique, without a plan, but with plenty enthusiasm. He pushes all of Kyungsoo’s length in, letting the textured part near the head hit the very back of his throat, and pulls out slowly, tongue twirling around the shaft as if to collect Kyungsoo’s taste into his mouth. It feels _maddeningly_ good, and Kyungsoo feels a bit frustrated, because he knows he’ll come soon, but he wants to be fucked too! 

Ah, well, he thinks as his body goes lax under Chanyeol’s touches, feeling the dog’s lips tight and moist around the head of his cock. He’s in heat. There’ll be plenty of chances for Chanyeol to fuck him.

“Keep going,” Kyungsoo purrs, his hand running through Chanyeol’s soft brown hair, scratching lazily behind Chanyeol’s wolfish ears as he swallows around his cock, head bobbing up and down relentlessly. It’s getting harder to breathe, the built pleasure tightening his lungs, and he’s close, he’s so close. “Keep—I’m gonna—fuck, aah, _fuck_ ,” Chanyeol takes all of it into his mouth and swallows around the head, creating pressure, and it finally tips Kyungsoo over the edge; he comes inside of Chanyeol’s throat, coating his throat with semen, claws digging into his scalp.

To no one’s surprise, Chanyeol drinks every drop of it. He doesn’t stop sucking until Kyungsoo tears his face away from his crotch, over-sensitive and sated, watching the trail of saliva connecting Chanyeol’s swollen lips to the head of his dick. Chanyeol’s eyes are dark and hooded, and his face is red all over with arousal and agitation. He looks almost – _almost_ , Kyungsoo mentally reinforces, suppressing something big and warm inside his chest – adorable. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Chanyeol asks, slightly out of breath. He’s smiling, and, when Kyungsoo takes a little too long to answer, he leans down to plant a tender kiss over Kyungsoo’s cheekbones. Kyungsoo wishes he wouldn’t do that. “You’re feeling better, right!? Do you want to take a bath??”

“No,” Kyungsoo says firmly, and pulls Chanyeol down, using the dog’s body as a large, heavy blanket. “No baths,” he adds, closing his eyes, catching a sniff of a good smell in the air. It’s sweet, and seems to be coming from Chanyeol’s hair…? He inches closer to sniff him behind the ears, and Chanyeol whimpers when Kyungsoo’s knee brushes slightly against his cock.

His big, hard cock. Something in Kyungsoo’s stomach flutters. “Maybe a bath is a good idea,” Kyungsoo says suddenly, pushing Chanyeol off himself and onto the floor.

 

 

The bath is cold and wet and Kyungsoo hates everything. He particularly hates the feeling of his tail getting wet, the cold splash of water on his sensitive genitals, and how Chanyeol has offered to shampoo his hair. He let him. He regrets it. It feels good, and his chest feels fuzzy and gooey and unpleasant.

“Your fur is so soft!! Your shampoo smells so good!!!!” Chanyeol comments from times to times, making small ‘aaah’s and ‘oooh’s as his fingers ding into the black locks of Kyungsoo’s coat. “Your ears are so cute!!!!! Ooh, you have a mole on your nape!!!!”

“Do dogs go into heat?” Kyungsoo suddenly asks at a certain point, when Chanyeol is already rinsing his hair. He’s been smelling Chanyeol’s hormones since earlier, and it seems, to him, that the scent is getting stronger, despite the bath. It smells… odd. Sweet. Nice. 

“No.” A pause. “I mean, I don’t know. I’ve never had any of those. How do they feel? Weird?”

“Weird,” Kyungsoo agrees, turning around to face Chanyeol when the rinsing is over. He doesn’t have any reason to want to face Chanyeol; he just does it, leaning against the bathtub, arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders for support. “Kind of like a fever. I feel restless. I don’t like it.”

Chanyeol pouts. “I see.” Their faces are pretty close now, and Chanyeol’s eyes dart straight to Kyungsoo’s lips; the cat knows it’s just a matter of time till they kiss, so he waits. “But you smell good,” Chanyeol suddenly adds, smiling. “And you’re feeling better now, right!?”

“Hm-m,” Kyungsoo agrees dryly, eyeing Chanyeol’s lips with anticipation. Shouldn’t they be kissing already? What is Chanyeol waiting for? “A bit.”

“That’s good!” Eyes back on Kyungsoo’s lips, but he doesn’t move. Oh, for fuck’s sake. Kyungsoo runs out of patience, and decides to make the move himself.

Some days ago, Kyungsoo would have opposed to kissing Chanyeol with all his being. He had thought about it in the past, and, in his mind, Chanyeol’s kisses were always too sloppy, and hurtful, and gross. Just the thought of having Chanyeol’s tongue touch his would’ve made Kyungsoo recoil in disgust, hissing to himself to forget about it.

Now that he has tasted Chanyeol’s kisses, however, Kyungsoo reaches the conclusion that he kinds of likes them. They are sloppy, indeed, but not as forceful as he thought they’d be – instead, soft and gentle, but with an edge of enthusiasm – and they’re not, not at all, gross. It hurts to admit it, but Kyungsoo might not hate the dog as much as before now. He can’t, not when Chanyeol is kissing him like that, with such devotion.

They continue to make out, alternating between deep, lazy kisses and quick pecks to the lips, until Kyungsoo gets tired of being wet and tells Chanyeol the bath is over. He yelps when Chanyeol shakes the water off his furr, and commands Chanyeol to dry him with the fluffy white towel Minseok left for them on the sink. Chanyeol complies, but some signs of rebellion start to show up.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo inquires when he feels Chanyeol’s lips on his neck, warm and soft.

“Drying you!” Chanyeol replies, but Kyungsoo can detect the cheekiness in his voice. Chanyeol’s ears flick under Kyungsoo’s chin, and the short fur tickles a bit. “Hm, your skin is so soft. I love you.”

Kyungsoo has re-re-reformulated his opinion on Chanyeol – he definitely hates the dog. Why is Kyungsoo’s face suddenly so hot?! He huffs, and yanks Chanyeol away from himself. Chanyeol looks at him with a surprised face, with a hint of anxiety to it, as if wondering what he could’ve done wrong. Good. Kyungsoo kisses it off.

“I’m dry.” He’s not. He can feel that the very end of his tail is still damp, and it bothers him, but he has more urgent matters to attend at the moment. “Bedroom. Take me.”

“Wait! Aren’t you hungry?” Chanyeol doesn’t drop the towel, reaching out to dry Kyungsoo’s tail. Kyungsoo is worried that the dog might be an ESPer. 

“No,” Kyungsoo whines, leaning against Chanyeol’s chest for maximum effect. “I’m horny,” he says simply, looking deeply into Chanyeol’s eyes, and he can swear he sees the dog’s very soul blush. “What, are _you_ hungry?”

“Not at all!” The reply comes too quickly. “Of course not,” Chanyeol adds, voice softer, lips slowly curving into a grin. “I just ate an excellent meal.”

Kyungsoo stares. Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows unfunnily. Then, out of nowhere, both of them crack up and laugh out loud for a good minute, which embarrasses Kyungsoo greatly. He tries to hide his laughter, but fails.

“YAH!” he yells, trying to make the redness of his face pass as anger. “You idiot. Fuck me already, I’m getting mad at you.”

The way Chanyeol looks at him makes Kyungsoo want to cover his eyes. Or run away. Before he can do either, the dog dabs a quick, sweet kiss on his lips. “You did laugh, though,” he mutters, and Kyungsoo punches him on the shoulder. “Ouch!”

“Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo warns him, and it’s enough. Chanyeol is on his feet, pressing Kyungsoo against the tiled wall as they kiss once again, deep and heatedly, all things dirty. Kyungsoo has a leg between Chanyeol’s thighs, while Chanyeol’s hands are on his ass. They’re in a good position right now.

In no time, Chanyeol is guiding them both outside, and Kyungsoo barely has time to grab the mineral oil before he’s getting hoisted up and carried out. Anticipation thrums low in his loins as he feels Chanyeol’s fingers knead his buttocks with desire; it’s hard to explain why, even to himself (especially to himself), but being desired so fiercely makes Kyungsoo feel… giddy. Wanted. It’s an awfully good feeling, even though it’s Chanyeol, for God’s sake, and he doesn’t even like Chanyeol the slightest bit—

“Does it feel good?” Chanyeol’s deep voice rumbles near his ear as his palms stimulate Kyungsoo’s erection, and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, because yes, yes.

“ _Yes_ ,” he purrs. “So good,” his ears are pressed flat on his head, and his tail is swaying leisurely from side to side, showing a vulnerability that he didn’t like showing anyone, but that Chanyeol managed to extract from him, somehow. Being there, in the heat of foreplay, and feeling so well loved, it all makes Kyungsoo want to give some of the love back. It makes him want to please Chanyeol.

It’s an outrageous idea, but it makes a little sense, considering everything Chanyeol is doing for him, and how well he’s doing it. Besides, Kyungsoo thinks, trying to out-reason that mushy stupid part of his brain, it isn’t fair that Chanyeol is getting all the hands-on action. He’s tired, but he wants to play too!

So he waits till Chanyeol has his guard down – which isn’t too hard, as Chanyeol is pliant, despite active and agitated – and puts some force into pushing Chanyeol off him, throwing the dog’s much bigger body onto the bed. Chanyeol’s limbs splay ungracefully on the sheets, and the flush on his cheeks is blotchy and ridiculously red, but Kyungsoo instinctively finds that a rather nice view, and straddles Chanyeol with ease, smiling maliciously.

“It’s my turn to be here, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo teases, with his voice low and raspy, and with his hands warm on Chanyeol’s generous erection. “You brought me a big toy. I’m glad.”

“I wanted to show you before,” Chanyeol breathes out cheekily, and Kyungsoo is scandalized! “I’m glad you like it.” How dare he!

“Well, you were patient. I like that.” Kyungsoo decides to let Chanyeol’s pseudo-dirty talking slip by, mainly because, if he were to be sincere, that was sort of kinda just a little hot. “Have you done this before?”

Chanyeol shakes his head vehemently, and butterflies flutter in Kyungsoo’s stomach. It’s silly, but – he feels some sense of possession over Chanyeol, now that he knows he has never mated before. Or rather, a sense of possession over Chanyeol’s dick. It’s a nice feeling, but utterly moronic too. 

“I never really—I mean, I had, like—” Chanyeol’s breath comes out in harsh pants as Kyungsoo’s hands pull down his shorts. “But never—anyone—like—you know.”

Kyungsoo frowns as his hands come to touch Chanyeol’s dick directly, skin on skin. Then, he frowns again, this time at the penis in his hands because holy shit, it is indeed huge, he can’t even encircle it completely with his fist. “No, I don’t know. What do you mean?”

“I never… I never felt this for anyone,” Chanyeol confesses, and lets out a strangled scream as Kyungsoo tugs and pulls. “For anyone else, I mean. So…”

“Only me,” Kyungsoo states, a tad entertained, while his hands – both of them – play with the turgid shaft of Chanyeol’s cock. 

“Only you,” Chanyeol nods, eyes unfocused, breath heavy.

Kyungsoo chuckles silently. “You flatter me,” he purrs rather coquettishly, licking his lips as he pulls particularly vigorously. “Idiot,” he adds, afraid that the moment might be becoming too affectionate. “Huge idiot.”

“ _Your_ idiot,” Chanyeol smiles weakly, ears twitching as he peers down to face Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo growls. _His_ idiot.

“ _My_ idiot. Yes,” and he lowers his mouth, sinking slowly on Chanyeol’s cock as the dog screams in pleasure.

He’s testing himself. He wants to see how much dick he can take in his mouth, and it’s just a test, but he has to admit it feels good. It turns him on a tad, the heavy flesh on his tongue, the pulse point quickening against his stretched lips. The very tip sliding past the back of his mouth, and, when he adjusts the angle, into his throat.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol chants in a shrill, feeble voice, breathing rapidly and irregularly. Kyungsoo is worried at the inhale/exhale ratio Chanyeol is demonstrating at the time. Truly worrisome. “Oh my _God_ Kyungsoo, I’m—”

Kyungsoo immediately pulls it out and squeezes the base of Chanyeol’s shaft, eliciting a drawn-out, pitiful whine from the dog.

“No deal till you fuck me,” Kyungsoo singsongs, sadistically pleased at the pained expression Chanyeol is wearing at the moment. His body is gleaming with sweat, and the very tip of his tail is quivering. Ah, what a beautiful view. 

“Yes, yes. Yes, okay,” his eyes are tightly shut. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead, and fuck, Kyungsoo couldn’t be further away from hating Chanyeol at the moment. “I’ll wait. I’ll wait.”

 _Good boy_ , Kyungsoo thinks, but swallows the words on the last moment, because there’s way too much feeling in them, and he can’t just let his feelings loose like that. Chanyeol _is_ a good boy, though. In the figurative sense of the expression. As ridiculous as it may seem, Kyungsoo is still internally debating this as he coats Chanyeol’s erection with the oil, and it’s only when Chanyeol sits up and kisses him on the corner of the mouth does he snap out of his daze.

“Let me help,” Chanyeol offers in a quiet mutter, coating his own fingers with oil and reaching for Kyungsoo’s behind. Kyungsoo doesn’t tell him that he needs no prepping, that he’s loose enough to forgo it, because Chanyeol’s fingers are long and he definitely wants to feel them in him. 

And they do not disappoint; and a whimper rips through Kyungsoo’s throat as he feels the length of Chanyeol’s middle finger penetrate him, slipping through the muscle rings with slick ease. It’s not long before two more fingers join in, and Kyungsoo’s hands now rest still around Chanyeol’s cock, right below a slight bulging at the base that might be the beginning of a knot. It feels so different, so _good_ to have something real in him, something that isn’t toys, which were enough for a while but no longer give him satisfaction. It feels so, so good to have someone do this to him, because Minseok lends a helping hand sometimes, but never like this. And to know that this is Chanyeol’s first time…

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo breathes out as Chanyeol crooks his fingers, giving Kyungsoo a dull shock of pleasure. “Now. Your knot—”

“I’ll leave it out,” Chanyeol interrupts him, peppering the side of his neck with light kisses. “I really will, don’t worry—”

“What?!” Kyungsoo tears the dog off him to properly shoot him a look of disbelief. Chanyeol blinks in confusion. “No way.”

“But—it’s big,” Chanyeol states matter-of-factly, but he can’t hide the embarrassed flush that reddens the tip of his ears. “It could hurt you—”

Kyungsoo violently shoves him onto the mattress, and he yelps. The cat has had enough of that nonsense, and is quick to properly straddle Chanyeol, hands firmly on his chest.

“I want it,” he hisses, breath hitching as he adjusts the tip against his entrance. “I want it _all_.” And he sinks down slowly.

Both of them stop breathing at the same time. How disgustingly romantic.

Chanyeol hadn’t been lying: his knot is indeed rather large, and Kyungsoo is more than happy to forcefully push it in, moaning wantonly at the burn of the stretch. He feels utterly, completely full, and it feels to him that this is it – this is what he wants every time heat comes around. This is what he sweats and fidgets and feels shitty for every time his hormones act up. It’s this wonderful sensation of fullness.

“ _God_ , Chanyeol, this feels so good.” It feels so good that he starts rambling, pulling out as much as the knot – now even bigger – allows him, and then sinking back down. “You’re so big, oh _god_ …”

Chanyeol looks too far too gone to reply verbally, so he pulls one of Kyungsoo’s hands to his lips and gently kisses the knuckles. “I love you,” he mumbles against the bones of Kyungsoo’s fingers, tongue grazing over a nail just as Kyungsoo quickens his pace. The words make the cat whine in need, striking a raw nerve.

“Say it again,” he pants, riding Chanyeol quicker and quicker, tail straight up in the air, ears loose and relaxed. He can feel he’s close, he’s so close to exploding in ecstasy—

“I love you, I love you. You’re perfect,” Chanyeol chants, eyes cracking open as he’s visibly overridden with pleasure. “Kyungsoo I’m—I’m gonna—”

The answer that comes from Kyungsoo is a breathy, shrill moan – and then, a wail, and he’s coming once again, claws drawing blood from Chanyeol’s chest. In the burst of his orgasm, the most intense he remembers having in his life, Kyungsoo’s mind faintly register the string of incoherent syllables spilling from Chanyeol’s swollen lips, and the warm feeling of Chanyeol’s semen coating his insides, a feeling that heightens his climax in a way previously unknown to him. 

It’s so corny, but – Kyungsoo does feel like he’s seeing stars.

He doesn’t register anything other than his bodily exhaustion for a good minute after coming. When his senses slowly come back to him, one by one, he register the clammy smell of sweat and sex in the air; the elevated temperature in the room, which the air conditioner should fix soon; the warmth of Chanyeol’s sweaty skin against his own, and the dazed, sated smile on the dog’s lips. The only sound heard is of their respiration, which starts to fall back to its normal rhythm. My god, Kyungsoo sure is tired.

“You come too much,” he complains as he attests that Chanyeol’s dick is still inside him, spurting semen in regular pulsations. “Scoop over.”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes weakly, clearly not at all remorseful. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He just wants to sleep, and… and maybe…

“Chanyeol,” he calls. No answer. “Chanyeol!” he repeats, louder, and Chanyeol lets out a mildly startled ‘hm?’. “Pet me.”

Chanyeol growls in complaint, which is the most of disobedience he has shown Kyungsoo so far. Kyungsoo lets it slip completely. “Come on,” he whines, delivering a soft kick to Chanyeol’s bony ankles. “Pet meeeee.”

A gentle chuckle and a second of waiting is all it takes. Soon, Chanyeol’s hand is touching his hair – Kyungsoo dedicates half a mind to wishing it isn’t his lubed up hand – caressing exactly the way Kyungsoo likes. Kyungsoo stirs and purrs, body entirely relaxed, hormonal needs at last satiated. 

As he’s almost drifting into sleep, mind light and full of disconnected thoughts about Chanyeol, he feels the dog’s penis, now limp, slide out of his well-coated hole. It awakens him a little bit, and he at last realizes that the hand Chanyeol had in his hair has stopped moving a long time ago.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo complains in a low voice, turning around with certain difficulty – only to find Chanyeol’s eyes shut, face peaceful as his chest rises and falls in a calm pace. He fell asleep. Before Kyungsoo. And now Kyungsoo has no one to pet him.

“Stupid dog,” Kyungsoo chokes out, horridly affectionate, before cuddling closer to his idiotic canine friend and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hello?”

“ _You broke my dog_.”

A smirk. “Well, hello there. That’s my line, actually. My cat has been mildly damaged by last week’s activities.”

“ _TMI! I’m not talking about that._ ” Kris sounds absolutely hilarious when he’s outraged. Minseok chuckles silently. “ _He’s been reading romance novels. More like battling his way through them, since he isn’t really good at reading. And he keeps sighing all day._ ”

“Aww, how cute. He’s in love,” Minseok tilts his head to the side, peering into the hallway to see if Kyungsoo is anywhere to be seen. The door to his bedroom is closed. Good. “Shouldn’t you send him over, then? With some nice flowers and a gourmet sardines dish?”

“ _It’s not that simple—look, I’ll call you later. I can’t stand seeing him like this_ ,” Minseok hears Kris voice, now slightly more distant, telling Chanyeol not to eat all the cookies, ‘you’re gonna get sick, I’ll cook something for you’. “ _Love you. Bye bye._.”

“Bye bye~” Minseok singsongs as his boyfriend hangs up. He’s in an incredibly good mood. Now, should he chek upon his sulky little black cat…?

The door is unlocked when Minseok turns the knob; the room, however is quite dark. It’s even a bit hard to spot Kyungsoo coiled on the bed, hugging a pillow rather glumly while staring at the ceiling. 

“Kyungsoo, baby, isn’t it too dark in here?” Minseok asks softly by way of a hello. Kyungsoo, as expected, silently raises his eyes to face his owner. “You shouldn’t stay in the dark all day. The sun will help you grow!”

Usually, Kyungsoo would grow at the height reference, but, today, as he is unusually gloomy, he looks away without saying a word. He’s got it bad, Minseok realizes. Well then…

“Lighten up a bit. I went to the pet shop and…” Minseok walks into the room making it clear that he’s hiding something behind his back. “I got you a present!”

At that, finally, Kyungsoo’s ears and tail quirk up in interest. His tail is soon oscilating gently as he asks, “a present?”

“Yes. A new friend for you!” Minseok rapidly reveal what he has in hands. “Ta-da!”

Kyungsoo’s face falls, and Minseok has to hold the laughter back. The present is a plush doll of a siberian husky, looking all happy with his little red bowtie. Minseok knows that the cat detected it immediately, the similarities, specially the ears, the tail, and the happy wide eyes. It’s funny how Kyungsoo stares fixatedly at the toy as Minseok lays it down in front of him, not even moving a hand to touch it.

“I hate dogs,” Kyungsoo mutters rather unhappily, finally taking the doll into his hands.

“Well then, perhaps this little buddy will help you to change your mind,” Minseok winks, pats his cat’s shoulders, and, rather cheekily, takes a leave.


End file.
